


x

by pidgeon_holt



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeon_holt/pseuds/pidgeon_holt
Summary: this is just for me please dont read it





	x

http://archiveofourown.org/skins/277 This is for formatting Homestuck you're welcome

quiteRibbiting [QR]  began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] 

QR: fuck <3 

TG: h

  


https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391818/chapters/12454586#workskin


End file.
